


supernova

by WeepingAspen



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: i miss sutton :'(, umps please let us have him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingAspen/pseuds/WeepingAspen
Summary: sutton gets incinerated and sees some old friends
Kudos: 4





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> as we all know i miss sutton, i will probably not get over this turn of events so let me be

Sutton Picklestein had been with the yellowstone magics since season one, and he'd seen his fair share of incinerations. He missed Annie, Sosa, and Famous lots over the years, but the others had always been there for him whenever he missed them too bad. he never thought he'd be the one getting incinerated. the one leaving the others behind. it hurt. the most he could remember from when it happened was that it hurt like hell. a searing pain in his chest that burst outwards into a flash of fire and light. and then he was in the hall. Annie and Famous standing with bittersweet looks on their faces. it was wonderful to see them, they had been gone so long. he supposed he was gone now too, from the others perspective. it was nice to see them again, even if the circumstances were what they were. it was nice, calmer here in the hall, almost peaceful, it was nice. it was nice   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It happened in an instant. you always had to keep the possibility in mind, especially during an eclipse. the sky was dark and the stadium lights were on. Sutton was moving between second and third base when the umps started to move. Sutton fell, lighting up, burning up. His body started to glow even more so than usual. the smell of burning flesh filled the air, and Sutton become too bright to look at finally burst into a crescendo of light and fire, shorting the stadium lights in the process, and plunging the ballpark into darkness with him. Sutton was gone, incinerated, taken to the hall along with Annie and Sosa and Famous. Another one of the old guard, gone.


End file.
